Voilà ce qui va commencer
by JustePhi
Summary: [Crossover Epic Rap battles of History x Visiteur du Futur] "Test numéro deux. Le traqueur de discussion qui est en fait un portail spatio-temporel a réussi à envoyer trois boulets quelque part dans l'espace-temps. Donc, il fonctionne, ce dont je n'ai jamais douté parce que je sais ce que je fais. L'ennui, c'est que je vais devoir aller les chercher."
1. Les geôles

**Voilà ce qui va commencer**

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir. Ceci est un **crossover** des web-shows **Epic Rap Battles of History/Visiteur du Futur** , respectivement créés car NicePeter et EpicLloyd, et François Descraques. Du coup, **les univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi** (ce qui est domma...hrm, non rien)._

 _Ce texte, était censé être un court OS intitulé_ Travel in History _et puis...hahaha, ma capacité d'organisation, ma rigueur de travail, ma constance, tout ça *regarde ses quatre petits chapitres de prévus d'un air vaguement coupable*_

 _Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les geôles**

 _« Que ce soit clair : c'est officiellement de_ ta _faute.»_

 _Peter eut un sursaut d'indignation en entendant ces mots – opération délicate, car le plafond de la prison était si bas qu'il se cogna la tête en se relevant. Il maudit Castafolte qui le fixait d'un air narquois (pour sa maladresse) et furieux (pour leur engueulade) et tenta de garder un air digne en parcourant leur petite cellule de long en large._

 _« Ma faute, non mais t'es gonflé quand même, râla-t-il sans conviction. »_

 _De fait, c'était effectivement de sa faute si lui et son ami étaient enfermés dans les prisons de Néo-Versailles. Mais il se devait de protester, pour la forme. Ok, Castafolte (Lloyd de son prénom) était son meilleur ami depuis des années et tout ça, mais Peter restait le chef de la bande, et en tant que chef il ne pouvait laisser son autorité faillir devant les autres._

 _« Si tu es en train de me bouder sous prétexte que tu es le chef et que tu refuses de laisser ton autorité faillir devant moi, sache que tu n'es plus crédible depuis des années, lança Lloyd d'un ton sec depuis le fond de la cellule. Et aussi, tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond dans cette cage de trois mètres carrés ? Tu me files le tournis. »_

 _Peter grogna. Réflexion faite, Lloyd n'était pas son meilleur ami. En fait, il le_ détestait. _Dès qu'il aurait trouvé un plan pour se barrer, il laisserait ce boulet manipulateur et narcissique tout seul derrière les barreaux. Ça lui ferait les pieds. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucun plan, et force était d'admettre qu'il était clairement le plus boulet des deux. Bref, Peter continua de bouder et s'assit. Il se pelotonna dans le coin de leur petite cage métallique au sol tapissé de paille, coin opposé à celui dans lequel Lloyd était tapi. Les prisons de Néo-Versailles, étaient, comme toutes les prisons, glacées, exiguës et déprimantes, et le Visiteur du Futur se félicita d'avoir gardé ce long manteau sombre de clochard qui lui évitait de mourir d'hypothermie._

 _« Je te préviens, voyageur du temps de mes deux, marmonna Lloyd en s'endormant à moitié. Si t'as pas un nouveau plan complètement chaotique et foireux d'ici demain..._

 _\- Oui bah c'est bon, je vais trouver ! S'énerva Peter. On vient à peine de débarquer ici et tu me mets déjà la pression, moi je- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

 _\- Parce que t'es vraiment trop con, répliqua son comparse. Pour une fois dans ta vie, grandis et reconnais que tu as merdé, au lieu de te plaindre de la « pression ». Ça changerait un peu. »_

 _Les dures paroles du robot ne firent qu'augmenter un peu plus l'anxiété chronique du Visiteur du Futur (sans compter les guillemets sur le mot « pression » qui faisaient un peu mal à son ego). Lloyd avait raison. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils avaient foiré leur expédition, Mary et Zach étaient introuvables...Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage sale et couvert de plaies, et aperçut Lloyd fermer les yeux avant de s'endormir aussi sec, roulé en boule contre les barreaux de la cage. Le voyageur du temps s'adossa au mur poisseux et laissa échapper un soupir d'angoisse, mêlé de culpabilité._

 _Pourtant, la mission avait si bien commencé..._

* * *

 _ **Quelque part en 2016, quelques heures plus tôt**_

« Bon, lança Lloyd en se tournant vers Pete, on attaque le plan Q ? »

Zach regarda Mary qui dévisagea Peter qui loucha sur Lloyd qui grimaça en regardant ses pieds.

« Non, pas celui-là.

\- Oh. Fit Peter en baissant la tête. L'autre plan Q. »

Après une série de petits toussotements gênants et de regards fixes vers le mur, Lloyd prit une carte et la déploya de toute sa largeur sur la table.

« ...Lloyd, dit Mary, c'est la carte de la pizzeria d'en face, ça.

\- Oui mais...

\- Oh non, ne fais pas ç-

\- ...Les plans Q ça _creuse_.

\- _Oh my fucking god_ , fit mine de déplorer Peter qui en fait s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.»

Lloyd s'essuya les yeux après avoir fini de pleurer de rire à sa propre blague, rangea la carte de la pizzeria et en déploya une autre. C'était, plus exactement, le plan de la ville qu'il avait grossièrement retracé, et un schéma de la Castasword. Mary se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant le plan de cette invention, qu'elle pensait vouée à l'échec, et Castafolte se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en sentant sa désapprobation émaner par tous ses pores. Zach voulut abréger :

« Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- ALORS EN FAIT- Intervint Peter avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant de dix ans.

\- Et allez, c'est reparti, gémit Lloyd. »

Leur pote clochard du futur, comme on se plaisait à l'appeler, débita pendant de longues minutes et avec une joie de vivre inébranlable son plan en quatre étapes pour sauver le monde – une obscure histoire de cigarette, de divorce, de lunettes de soleil et de crash boursier qui mènerait inévitablement à la ruine mondiale et donc à l'apocalypse. C'était fou, insensé, et inutilement compliqué. Mais l'équipe du Visiteur avait un seuil de tolérance assez bas en terme de normalité, et ce plan n'était ni plus ni moins dangereux que n'importe quel autre. Le succès semblait garanti.

A 16h58 donc, lorsqu'un dénommé Alain (qui n'était pas assez intéressant pour mériter un nom de famille normal, donc appelez le Alain Jean-Michel si vraiment ça vous stresse qu'il n'ait pas de nom de famille) descendit la rue dans le but de rentrer chez lui, Peter se métamorphosa devant lui grâce à sa machine.

« NOOON, cria-t-il, surtout, n'allume pas une cigarette, sinon voilà ce qui va se passer ! Tu vas allumer une cigarette, et des voyous vont te demander de leur en passer une, mais comme c'est ta dernière clope tu vas refuser, et ils vont te tabasser la gueule, mon pote !

\- Oh bah non, bredouilla Alain, un brin décontenancé.

\- Et comme ils t'auront _démonté_ , ta femme va te demander ce qui s'est passé, et elle va comprendre que tu continuais de fumer en cachette alors que tu avais promis d'arrêter, et vous allez vous engueuler. Vous allez tellement vous engueuler qu'au bout d'une semaine, elle va divorcer, tu vas devenir alcoolique et ton entreprise d'opticien va couler. Tu vas avoir des dizaines de milliers de dettes et les gens ne porteront plus de lunettes, et ensuite on sera tous aveugles, et même qu'après l'économie va s'effondrer, du coup les gens vont voter extrême-droite, et en 2156 ce sera la troisième guerre mondiale, et la fin du monde ! »

Alain Jean-Michel baissa les yeux vers sa cigarette, l'air de se demander comment une si petite chose pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

« Je pense que vous racontez n'importe quoi, lança-t-il dans un éclair d'intelligence.

\- Tu vois ces deux types là-bas ? »

Alain suivit le doigt de Peter du regard, et vit deux silhouettes vaguement menaçantes, englouties dans des vêtements trop larges et le visage masqué par de grandes capuches. Peter, encore un peu essoufflé par sa tirade, et qui savait pertinemment que ces personnes n'étaient autres que Lloyd et Zach déguisés, conclut :

« Si tu allumes ta clope, dans dix minutes ces deux gros balourds t'auront fait la peau, et tu verras que je ne mens pas.

\- _Les gros balourds t'emmerdent,_ grésilla Lloyd dans l'oreillette qui le reliait tous entre eux, très vexé.

\- Tu veux vraiment causer la fin du monde ? Poursuivit Peter sans l'écouter.

\- Bah euh non, pas vraiment...

\- Alors jette ta cigarette. »

Alain Personnalité-de-légume-bouilli jeta donc son paquet à la poubelle, un peu penaud. Il hoqueta lorsque Peter lui flanqua une grande claque enthousiaste dans le dos.

« Bravo ! Tu as bien agi. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer tout court, en fait, c'est mauvais pour les poumons...Essaye l'héroïne, plutôt. Bon, je me sauve. Les catastrophes, tout ça. Bye ! »

Il appuya sur un bouton, disparut dans un crépitement et...réapparut deux mètres plus loin.

« What the f...marmonna-t-il en appuyant de nouveau. »

Échec. Il pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier, et stressa un peu plus en sentant le regard placide d'Alain Bras-Ballants-Et-Oeil-Vide posé sur lui.

« Bon, c'était drôle, mais finalement je vais m'en griller une petite. Se reprit ce dernier en reprenant son paquet de cigarettes.

\- NON attends, je suis vraiment un mec qui évite les castrophes, je dois seulement...

\- Ouais, ouais, allez à la revoyure ! Et prenez une douche, aussi. »

Certains jours, Peter haïssait son métier. Sauver des gens qui disaient « à la revoyure » en 2016, de surcroît avec du matériel défectueux, c'était vraiment une occupation pourrie. Il flanqua un coup de poing sur l'écran de sa machine à voyager dans le temps avec un cri de rage, jusqu'à ce que Zach et Lloyd l'empoigne chacun par un bras avec autorité.

« Laisse tomber. On rentre au QG. »

* * *

« Lloyd, je te le demande une dernière fois, QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! »

Peter entra dans l'appartement de Zach en claquant la porte, l'air furieux.

« Déjà, tu vas arrêter de crier. Répliqua le scientifique derrière lui, agacé. Ensuite, donne moi ta machine pour que je la répare. Tu as du abîmer un des composants.

\- C'est au moins la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'une de tes machines pourries tombent en rade. Je fais comment pour sauver le monde, moi ?! J'ai eu l'air d'un con devant euh...peu importe son nom, et on a pas pu empêcher le crash boursier à cause de tes conneries !

\- ...J'ai envie de faire une blague sur la bourse, là tout de suite mais je ne sais pas si-

\- Putain, Lloyd, je suis sérieux ! Écoute-moi quand je te parle ! »

Il avait cogné ses poings contre la table en disant ça – manquant d'écraser la télécommande du nouveau portail spatio-temporel sur lequel Castafolte travaillait depuis des mois – et son ami comprit que cette fois, il était _vraiment_ furieux. C'était rare, pourtant. Le robot frôla pensivement le code-barres incrusté dans la peau de son avant-bras en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas seulement pour la mission. Il y avait autre chose dans la colère de Peter, quelque chose qui amplifiait sa colère et la rendait démesurée, qui-

« Tu nous laisses faire tout le boulot depuis des semaines, et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ma claque. L'esprit d'équipe, tu connais ?

\- Et mon turbo-poing dans la gueule, tu veux connaître ?

\- La vérité, s'entêtait Peter sans l'écouter, c'est que _tu_ es obsédé par ce _bullshit_ de Castasword.

\- _Bullshit_ ?! Bondit le robot. Excuse-moi de ne pas arriver à contrôler une épée par la pensée du premier coup ! Je travaille sur cette machine depuis des mois...

\- Justement ! C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de négliger-

\- Donc d'après toi je fais exprès de négliger les missions ? Sursauta Lloyd, un sourcil levé. »

Peter ne saisit pas l'avertissement et se contenta de flanquer la machine à voyager dans le temps sur la table. Mary et Zach, comprenant que l'heure était grave, s'étaient discrètement éclipsés. Castafolte inspecta l'objet sous toutes ses coutures, soulevant l'écran grâce à un tournevis.

« C'est rien ça, grogna-t-il en évitant soigneusement de regarder son ami. C'est même étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas cramé avant. J'ai juste besoin d'un nouveau processeur Ultron 512 et ce sera réglé.

\- Non. »

Le scientifique releva la tête, franchement décontenancé.

« Tu règles rien du tout. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul pendant que tu t'amuseras avec cette foutue épée robotique dans ton coin.

\- Mon épée robotique sera bientôt un objet révolutionnaire, vu ? Hé, attends...c'est moi ou t'es en train de me _virer_ ? »

Il y eut un long silence très gênant.

« On ne verra pas vraiment la différence, l'acheva Peter en regardant ses chaussures. »

De gênant, le silence vira au glacial alors que le scientifique se relevait lentement de sa chaise, sincèrement abasourdi. Très vite, la stupéfaction laissa place à la colère, et il serra ses turbo-poings très fort pour éviter d'étrangler slash mettre une baffe à son prétendu meilleur ami et compagnon de survie. Sans un mot de protestation, il emporta quelques affaires et quelques plans à la va-vite, et sortit sans un regard. Le Visiteur resta debout quelques secondes, attendant le bruit de la porte qui se referme, avant de s'asseoir au bureau et de se mettre au travail.

* * *

 _Peter poussa un second soupir, plus angoissé que le premier. Près de lui, Lloyd s'agitait et marmonnait dans son sommeil, pas aussi confiant qu'il ne voulait faire croire. Son acolyte tendit l'oreille en essayant d'attraper quelques bribes de phrase au passage, (on ne sait jamais, s'il y avait moyen de glaner quelques infos_ capitales _...) en vain. Il refoula des larmes peu viriles en essayant de récapituler les évènements de la journée dans sa tête._

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il foire toujours tout ?_


	2. Des dommages collatéraux

**Chapitre 2 : Des dommages collatéraux**

Le Visiteur du Futur savait que Lloyd achetait les composants et les pièces électroniques qu'ils lui manquaient à Néo-Versailles. Lui-même détestait cet endroit mais, s'il voulait continuer les missions, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est sur cette décision adulte et mûrement réfléchie que Peter sortit des toilettes de Zach.

« Vous allez où ? Demanda Zach depuis son canapé. Vous avez réparé la machine ?

\- Non, justement. Lloyd s'est barré.

\- Mais...pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe. Il est occupé. J'ai besoin d'aller à Néo-Versailles récupérer un processeur. »

Zach lui jeta un regard désolé mais eut le bon goût de ne pas faire de commentaires.

« Je viens avec vous alors, dit-il simplement. Juste au cas où. Sans Lloyd, vous allez vous perdre dans la ville en dix secondes.

\- Et tu crois que c'est un mec qui vit en 2016 et qui sort jamais de chez lui qui va m'aider à me repérer dans Néo-Versailles, peut-être ?

\- Alors euh, déjà je sors de chez moi, je vais au Monoprix d'en face acheter des raviolis en boîte. Se défendit mollement Zach. Ensuite, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible.

\- Toute l'aide possible pour quoi ? Demanda Mary depuis la cuisine.

\- On retourne en 2550, dans une ville qui s'appelle Néo-Versailles. Répondit son petit ami (et homme de sa vie potentiel. Même si elle se posait de sérieuses questions concernant ce dernier point, donc dans le doute, on va juste l'appeler Zach). Récupérer un procé..procédeur..bref on va réparer la machine.

\- Ce n'est pas Lloyd qui s'occupe de- ok, très bien, se reprit-elle en voyant le regard d'avertissement de Zach. Je viens avec vous, dans ce cas.

\- Mais ça peut être dangereux... »

Elle passa devant lui sans un regard et lança un « Bougez-vous les miches » en parfaite adéquation avec l'image de la jeune femme douce et délicate que lui renvoyait sans cesse les autres. Ils se bougèrent donc les miches, ce qui est une expression définitivement très étrange, et l'équipe du Futur la suivit vers la table, où s'entassaient les plans et objets non identifiés que Lloyd n'avait pas pris la peine d'emmener avec lui.

« Comme la machine ne marche plus, dit-elle, on va prendre le portail spatio-temporel de Lloyd pour aller à Néo-Versailles.

\- Tu sais te servir de...ça ?

\- Figurez-vous que pendant que vous vous éclatez avec vos missions secrètes en me laissant faire la bouffe, je fais aussi des trucs utiles. Oui, je sais m'en servir. Lloyd m'a montré comment ça fonctionnait, parce que c'est le seul ici qui essaie un minimum de m'impliquer ! Explosa la jeune femme, visiblement sur les nerfs.

\- Mais...mais...balbutia Zach.

\- Non, mais, je demande ça parce que personne ne sait s'en servir, de ce truc. Même pas _lui_.

\- ...Oui, bon, OK, c'est pas _tout à fait_ au point, mais on peut quand même essayer. »

Son petit ami, qui avait beaucoup plus tendance à se méfier des plans improvisés depuis qu'il connaissait le Visiteur, se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et se pencha sur les plans excessivement compliqués du portail, qui prônait inanimé au milieu du salon. Mary s'empara de la télécommande et appuya sur un bouton, ce qui déclencha le système électro-magnétique (comprendre : une étrange lumière bleu crépitante avec des bruitages à la Doctor Who).

« Et maintenant ? Cria Zach pour couvrir le bruit.

\- On saute !

\- Quoi ?! »

La jeune femme les poussa sans ménagement vers le portail qui les aspira avec un chuintement métallique. Lorsque le trio rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient effectivement à Néo-Versailles – par miracle.

« Sérieusement, s'étrangla Peter, c'est comme ça que t'apprends à te servir de-

\- J'ai menti. Je voulais juste utiliser le portail, et ça a marché. Bon, on y va ? »

Mary tourna les talons avec autorité, prête à s'infiltrer dans la ville, et les deux hommes n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. De mauvaise grâce, toutefois. Peter sembla alors se rappeler la raison de leur venue et son visage se ferma, l'air préoccupé.

« Tu veux en parler ? Lança Zach d'un ton hésitant alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

\- Non. »

Ils s'engueulaient souvent avec Lloyd, mais jamais au point qu'il lui demande de partir. Comme Peter était un adulte responsable, il décida de repousser ce problème au fin fond de son cerveau et d'attendre qu'il se règle de lui-même.

* * *

Néo-Versailles était détestable pour trois raisons : c'était bruyant, sale, et gouverné par une reine qui n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude – la preuve, il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude dans cette ville. Plus vite ils trouveraient le processeur, mieux ce serait. Zach avança d'un pas décidé vers une boutique et montra le plan de Lloyd au marchand, sur lequel était dessiné le processeur Ultron 512 dont ils avaient besoin.

« Tu as déjà vu cet objet ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Répondit le marchand (qui était habillé comme Jack Sparrow pour une raison totalement inconnue) d'un air gourmand. Mais je ne l'ai plus. C'est rare, ces trucs-là.

\- Où peut-on en trouver, alors ? Demanda Mary.

\- Hum..Essayez la quincaillerie de Dante, près du palais royal. C'est un chic type, il vous aidera.

\- Ok, vous avez entendu ? On y va !...Peter ? »

Le jeune couple et le Jack-Sparrow-le-vendeur regardèrent avec dépit le voyageur du temps, qui avait trouvé un bonnet rouge sur l'étalage et s'amusait à se le mettre sur la tête avec un ravissement indescriptible. Zach eut un soupir.

« Bon. Dit-il. Je sens que ça va être long. »

* * *

 _« T'as fini de bouger ? J'essaie de me reposer._

 _\- Tu es un robot. Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir._

 _\- ...Ha. Oui. »_

 _Le scientifique se rassit, le visage grave. Ils se regardèrent avec l'air des types qui préféreraient mourir plutôt que de faire le premier pas, jeu auquel ils étaient tous deux particulièrement bons. Le Visiteur, las de lutter, craqua le premier._

 _« Tu ne va pas me pardonner ça, hein ?_

 _\- En effet. Donc contente-toi de nous faire sortir d'ici, qu'on en finisse._

 _\- Je vois. Ça tombe bien parce qu'en fait... »_

 _Ils relevèrent la tête, et une ombre de sourire passa malgré tout sur le visage du Visiteur, de nouveau en terrain connu._

 _« J'ai un plan. »_

* * *

Lorsque Lloyd avait quitté l'appartement de Zach, il marcha un long moment dans la ville pour se calmer, trop furieux pour se rendre totalement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Depuis qu'il avait surmonté son bug de fabrication, le robot s'étonnait de la force des émotions qui le submergeaient régulièrement. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer.

D'un geste brusque, il remonta sa manche, comme pour s'assurer que le code-barres sur son avant-bras était toujours là. Le numéro à l'encre noire semblait le narguer. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son poignet, autour duquel était attaché un petit appareil.

Ou, plus exactement, une télécommande.

La télécommande de la Castasword.

La Castasword qui était restée chez Zach, justement.

Dans sa colère, il l'avait laissée sur la table avec la plupart de ses plans. Poussant un juron, le savant fit volteface, bousculant un passant par la même occasion, et partit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans l'appartement, mais abandonner son invention fétiche le révulsait encore plus. Il gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse avant de toquer chez Zach, sans obtenir de réponses.

« Zach ? C'est moi, Lloyd. Ouvre s'il te plait. »

Silence radio. Exaspéré, il enclencha la poignée et entra. Une vague d'inquiétude le parcourut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un silence inhabituel régnait dans le modeste deux-pièces, et cette vague le poussa à faire le tour des chambres, de la cuisine, du salon.

Il n'y avait personne.

« Les gars ? Appela-t-il sans grand espoir. »

Il pensa brièvement à vérifier les placards (à trente ans passés, Peter avait la manie de se cacher dedans pour lui faire une blague) mais repoussa bien vite cette idée grotesque. Zach, Mary et Peter avaient quitté l'appartement sans fermer la porte à clé, et ce fait difficilement contestable fit monter l'angoisse d'un cran. _Foutues émotions_.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un grésillement inhabituel de son portail spatio-temporel. Un soubresaut agitait la machine à intervalles régulier, créant de petites étincelles bleues. L'inventeur saisit avec soulagement sa Castasword qui n'avait pas bougé puis, pris d'un pressentiment, vérifia ses plans étalés sur la table. Celui de la machine à voyager dans le temps, sur lequel il avait dessiné le processeur Ultron 512, avait disparu.

Lloyd fit rapidement le calcul. Si le portail avait été activé, que toute l'équipe avait disparu avec le schéma du processeur, et que les processeurs se trouvaient à Néo-Versailles...Il se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste de profonde lassitude, puis prit son lecteur mp3 pour s'enregistrer.

« Test numéro deux. Le traqueur de discussion qui est en fait un portail spatio-temporel a réussi à envoyer trois boulets quelque part dans l'espace-temps. Donc, il fonctionne, ce dont je n'ai jamais douté parce que je sais ce que je fais. »

Tout en parlant, il avait récupéré la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton.

« Mais l'ennui maintenant, c'est que je vais devoir aller les chercher. »

Sur ces mots, il enclencha le portail et se laissa emporter.

* * *

Lloyd faisait de fréquents allers-retours à Néo-Versailles pour acheter ses composants électro-magnétiques. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la boutique de Ben, un chic type habillé avec une voix étrange et les habits de Jack Sparrow, qui le considérait comme un habitué.

« Tiens, la cantatrice, la railla ce dernier en guise de salut.

\- Moi aussi, content de te voir.

\- Vrai, ça faisait un bail. Tu bois un jus de chaussettes avec moi ?

\- Volontiers. Accepta Lloyd d'un air stoïque, prêt à endurer tout les sacrifices. »

Quelques verres plus tard, il se félicitait de sa résistance innée à l'alcool et finit par demander à son compagnon de beuverie, pour le coup bien éméché :

« Dis-moi, Ben. Tu n'aurais pas vu des...des amis à moi ?

\- Q-uel genre d'amis ? L'interrogea Ben d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Genre...l'abruti qui voyage dans le passé, un autre abruti mais brun, et sa copine qui détient assez de QI pour eux trois. Ils cherchaient un processeur pour une machine.

\- J-je ne me souviens p...si, si ! Ils sont passés à la boutique il y a une petite heure. Je les ai envoyés chez Dante, parce que bon, moi les processeurs...

\- Merci. »

Le Castafolte se leva et partit sans demander son reste. Il connaissait vaguement Dante, qui tenait une boutique similaire à toutes les boutiques de la ville – c'est à dire qu'on y vendait à peu près n'importe quoi.

Il s'y rendit donc, en seulement quelques minutes à pied. Lorsqu'il entra, il distingua très clairement Peter de dos, conversant vivement avec un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage – Dante, sans doute.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, disait le Voyageur du temps, que vous aviez un processeur Ultron 512, mais que vous l'avez vendu en collier à la reine i peine deux jours ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, répondit patiemment son interlocuteur.

\- Et vous n'en avez aucun autre de semblable ?

\- Mais ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là, docteur ? Lança brusquement Zach qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui dans un ensemble parfait. Tout d'abord surpris, Peter plissa les yeux d'un air de défi et de méfiance mêlés.

« C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je ne sais pas...peut-être récupérer les deux civils que tu as envoyé à Néo-Versailles ?

\- C'est Mary qui a décidé d'utiliser le portail ! Protesta Peter en la montrant du doigt.

\- Sale cafteur. Persifla cette dernière, dont le visage s'était empourpré. »

La tension dans la boutique grimpa d'un cran, peut-être même de deux ou de trois. Encore une fois exaspéré par l'inconscience totale de son acolyte, Lloyd croisa furieusement les bras pour s'empêcher de lui mettre un turbo-pain dans la figure, et répliqua durement :

« C'est toi qui viens du futur. Tu es responsable d'eux et de leurs voyages temporels. C'est très grave, ce que tu viens de faire. Surtout qu'utiliser _mon_ portail pour réparer la machine que _j'ai_ inventé, alors que tu viens de me virer, je trouve ça-

\- Ce serait pas aussi grave si tu étais venu avec nous, je me trompe ? Riposta Peter d'une voix sourde. »

Les répliques s'enchaînaient sèchement. Inconsciemment, Dante, Zach et Mary tournaient la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, dans une synchronisation à faire pâlir d'envie les plus fervents supporters des matchs de ping-pong (très à plaindre au demeurant).

« Je rappelle que tu m'as demandé de partir, pas l'inverse.

\- C'est toi qui es parti le premier, avec ton obsession pour cette foutue Castasword.

\- Je ne suis pas obsédé par-

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as avec toi ?

\- C'est...c'est un objet très précieux, bredouilla Lloyd, pris en flagrant délit.

\- Voilà, conclut le Visiteur sur le ton de l'évidence. »

L'inventeur s'apprêtait à répondre une phrase cinglante, une de ces phrases qu'il aurait pu amèrement regretter, lorsqu'une voix lança un puissant :

« Halte ! »

Martelant le sol de leurs bottes, un groupe de soldats en uniforme fit son entrée dans la boutique. Ils étaient armés de lances et menés par un grand gaillard coiffé d'un fantastique chapeau de Napoléon. Celui-ci, qui semblait être le chef, regarda autour de lui. Puis, avisant Peter et Lloyd prêts à s'entretuer dans un coin de la pièce, il fonça se planter devant eux.

« Vous, là. Vous venez immédiatement avec nous, dit-il avec autorité. Ordre de la reine !

\- ...Sérieux ? S'écria joyeusement le Visiteur, éberlué par ce coup de chance. Les mecs, je crois vraiment que pour une fois- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, coupé dans son élan par une magnifique beigne, puis lui, Lloyd, Zach et Mary se laissèrent pousser en avant par les soldats, les mains attachées - non sans moult cris de protestations.

Le tout sous le regard très inquiet de Dante, qui attendit d'être seul pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Les quatre complices furent amenés tambour battant au palais royal. Palais qui n'avait en fait pas grand-chose de royal, si ce n'est...

« Ha les petits bâtards ! »

La vénérée reine Clotilde IV se tenait assise sur son trône, entourée de sa cour et de ses gardes. Elle les fixa d'un air hautain tandis que ses gardes les forçaient à s'agenouiller à même le sol. Peter eut un sursaut en la voyant : elle portait autour du cou le fameux processeur Ultron 512 qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Malgré leur brouille, Lloyd et lui échangèrent un regard entendu, et le Visiteur vit clairement l'indignation sur le visage du scientifique. Une pièce aussi rare transformée en vulgaire collier !

Pendant ce temps, la reine fanfaronnait devant eux, inconsciente de ce dialogue non-verbal.

« Mes espions m'ont prévenue. Vous vous bien êtes fait douiller, bande de petits bâtards.

\- Mais...prévenue de quoi ? Bredouilla Peter, sincèrement confus.

\- ...J'ai l'impression qu'il se paye ma tête mais je suis pas sûre. Dans le doute frappez-le. »

Une gifle sonore vint s'abattre sur le crâne du Visiteur, puis une seconde. Le prisonnier se demanda ce qui faisait le plus mal entre les coups et le regard mesquin de Lloyd près de lui, qui semblait enchanté de le voir se faire maltraiter ainsi.

« Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, reprit la reine, glaciale. On m'a déjà prévenue que vous alliez tenter un coup d'état à Néo-Versailles ! »

* * *

« Faut vraiment que je m'asseye, lâcha Zach, sonné.

\- On est pas des révolutionnaires ! Protesta Mary. C'est sans doute une erreur.

\- Vous deux peut-être, répliqua la reine en désignant le jeune couple. Mais pour ces deux-là, il n'y a aucune erreur. Ils correspondent au signalement des deux traîtres que l'on m'a donné : un grand type louche avec une machine sur le bras, et son complice.

\- C'est ridicule, s'emporta ledit complice, on est pas des-

\- Silence ! »

Le scientifique se prit également une paire de claques de la part d'un des gardes, au plus grand plaisir de Peter qui étouffa un ricanement puéril mais justifié. La reine, se méprenant sur la nature de ce rire, se leva d'un bond.

« Parce que ça vous fait marrer, en plus ? Vous deux, dit-elle à l'intention de Zach et Mary, vous restez ici. On va vous interroger. Les deux autres, vous me les mettez en prison. Ils sont un danger pour la sécurité de la ville. »

La cour hocha vigoureusement la tête, impressionnée par ce rare accès de professionnalisme et de sérieux de la reine, qui acheva froidement :

« Ce sera bien fait pour vos gu-»

* * *

« _Dude_? Fit Dante en entrant dans son arrière-boutique. Je crois qu'on a un problème. Les soldats de Clotilde IV viennent de...

\- Capturer des innocents en les prenant pour nous ? Je sais. Le coupa son interlocuteur. J'ai tout entendu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas les laisser comme ça, mais si on intervient, notre plan va échouer...et c'est nous qui allons prendre cher.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle les dommages collatéraux, Dante. »

Le boutiquier eut un mouvement de colère, profondément déçu que son complice ne se montre pas plus concerné par cette injustice dont ils étaient la cause. Ce dernier leva la main dans un geste d'apaisement et ajouta aussitôt :

« Rassure-toi, on va les aider. Écoute : je vais provoquer l'émeute pour faire diversion demain matin. Pendant ce temps, tu profites de la panique pour te glisser dans les geôles et les libérer. Ça te va ?

\- Compris. Ça m'aurait vraiment ennuyé de les laisser croupir en prison.

\- Hé ! On est pas des monstres ! On fait peut être des coups d'état, mais on est pas des...»

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots.

« ...Des ? Le pressa Dante.

\- J'ai oublié la fin de ma phrase. »


	3. J'ai un plan

**Chapitre 3 : « J'ai un plan »**

Ainsi, voilà comment Lloyd et Peter s'étaient retrouvés malgré eux dans les cachots de Néo-Versailles. La fureur de s'être fait confisquer sa Castasword, mêlée au souvenir des évènements profondément humiliants de la veille, (en prison, lui ! Un éminent scientifique !) suffirent à remettre le plus petit d'attaque.

« Un plan ? Répéta-t-il.

\- On va avoir besoin de ton épée.

\- Oh, _vraiment_?

\- Oui, vraiment. S'anima Peter en tournant en rond dans la cellule. Elle marche ?

\- Malgré le manqué _évident_ de matériel et l'absence total de soutien, oui, j'ai réussi à établir la connexion, figure-toi. Répliqua sèchement l'inventeur.

\- On règlera nos comptes plus tard, d'accord ? S'impatienta son acolyte. Dis-moi simplement, tu peux réellement la contrôler à distance ? »

Lloyd agita son bras, révélant un petit appareil attaché autour de son poignet.

« Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Tu veux que je la fasse venir ?

\- Voilà.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ben...on utilise l'épée pour sortir et on fonce dans le tas ? »

Lloyd ne put retenir une grimace dépitée.

« _Sérieusement_ , c'est ça l'idée qui t'a pris une nuit entière à pondre ?!

\- T'as mieux ? Riposta Peter qui avait passé ladite nuit à culpabiliser plus qu'autre chose. »

Se refusant à répondre par la négative, le robot se contenta de secouer la tête et porta son appareil à hauteur de sa bouche, comme pour parler dans une sorte de micro.

« Castasword ? Viens chercher papa.

\- Ce...truc t'appelle « papa » ?

\- Castasword, viens chercher papa, répéta Lloyd sans l'écouter. Prison de Néo-Versailles. »

Un grésillement métallique se fit alors entendre, et l'arme se téléporta devant la porte de leur cellule dans un flash de lumière. Arme incomplète, puisque seule la poignée était apparue, séparée de sa lame. La moitié d'objet flottait devant eux, solitaire et pathétique. Peter siffla entre ses dents :

« Réussi à établir la connexion, donc ?

\- Je commence à en avoir ras-le-béret de tes insinuations ! Bondit le scientifique. C'est une bêta, d'accord ?! Il y a encore quelques ajustements à faire.

\- Bah magne-toi d'ajuster si tu veux pas qu'on finisse dans une boîte de Wizz. »

Bouillonnant de fureur, Lloyd manipula quelques boutons pendant une interminable poignée de secondes, puis rappela de nouveau la Castasword dans le micro. Les deux complices retinrent insensiblement leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que l'épée apparaisse enfin dans la cellule, parfaitement entière cette fois.

« Ha ! »

Le cri de victoire de Lloyd fut couvert par un un brouhaha indescriptible qui provenait de l'extérieur, une explosion de cris, de bruits métalliques et de bousculade. Ils levèrent la tête vers la seule fenêtre qui donnait sur le dehors, sans parvenir à voir quoi que ce soit.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Aucune idée mais ce n'est pas du tout rassurant.

\- Le peuple de Néo-Versailles qui prend les armes, voilà ce que c'est. »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent de concert.

« Dante ? Mais qu'est ce que-

\- Je vais vous expliquer : il y a eu un malentendu. La reine vous a pris pour les deux leaders de la Révolution parce que vous correspondiez à leur signalement.

\- Mais c'est qui ces types, à la fin ? S'emporta l'humaniste.

\- Ben...moi, et mon meilleur pote. »

Peter se jeta contre les barreaux de la prison dans un accès de rage. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette porte, nul doute qu'il aurait essayé d'étrangler le jeune homme.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai passé la nuit en taule avec cet abruti à cause de toi ?!

\- Je peux encore te laisser crever ici, lança le robot en faisant dangereusement miroiter la lame de son épée, prêt à combattre.

\- J-je suis désolé, bredouilla Dante. Je suis venu pour vous libérer. La ville est sens dessus-dessous, il sera facile pour vous de vous échapper et rentrer chez vous.

\- Sans processeur ni machine, ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Hé, les gars ! Lança l'habitant de Néo-Versailles dans l'espoir de calmer le jeu.

\- Quoi ?! Aboyèrent les prisonniers de concert.

\- ...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de la paille partout ? Improvisa-t-il. »

Peter et Lloyd regardèrent le sol, effectivement couvert de paille, puis s'entreregardèrent avec l'air de se demander si leur connaissance commune n'était pas en train de sombrer lentement dans la folie – ce qui vexa la connaissance en question, pourtant très fière de sa référence.

« Laissez tomber, marmonna-t-il. »

Il sortit de sa poche le jeu de clés qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser et ouvrit grand les barreaux de la cage. Peter et Lloyd se ruèrent à l'extérieur avec moults soupirs de soulagement, et tous trois se précipitèrent hors du palais royal.

* * *

Dehors, les gens couraient de manière désordonnée, tenant entre leurs mains qui de vraies armes, qui des ustensiles divers. Au cœur de la ville, une troupe hurlante était assemblée autour d'un drôle de type qui hurlait de toutes ses forces, son poing brandi bien haut dans les airs :

« Le peuple est en colère !

\- Ouais !

\- A bas la reine Clotilde IV !

\- Ouais !

\- Même qu'on est pas contents !

\- OUAIS !

\- Même qu'on a marre de l'humour oppressif qui stigmatise systématiquement les minorités de manière dégradante !

\- OUA- hein ?

\- ...Non, je sais pas, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. »

Le brouhaha acheva de couvrir ce discours mémorable, et la ville continua de sombrer dans le chaos le plus total.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Zach et Mary ! Lança Peter d'une voix forte pour couvrir le boucan.

\- Et qu'on vole le processeur pour pouvoir rentrer.

\- Vos amis sont avec la reine et son Protecteur Officiel, expliqua Dante. Ils vont bientôt attaquer le palais, voler le collier ne devrait pas être très difficile.

\- Entendu. Juste, c'est lequel votre meilleur pote ? Votre complice qu'on a confondu avec Peter ? Demanda Lloyd en scrutant attentivement la foule en colère.

\- Le rouquin, là-bas. Hé ! »

D'un geste du bras, il fit signe à son ami qui se dirigea vers eux. Ce dernier leur tendit alors une main cordiale et s'écria joyeusement :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tomska ! »

* * *

Tomska était un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux, vêtu de vêtements sombres et très usés semblables à ceux du Visiteur, et un appareil métallique couvrait son avant-bras. Une fine barbe recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage, et sérieusement si vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble Tomska, arrêtez de lire ce texte inutile et allez sur Youtube parce que j'en ai marre de décrire les gens que vous êtes censés connaître. Non mais sans blague.

« On est d'accord pour dire qu'il me ressemble pas du tout ? Dit Peter, un peu confus.

\- Un grand type avec une machine sur le bras, cita Lloyd à mi-voix, l'erreur est compréhensible. Bonjour ! Enchaîna-t-il plus fort, je suis le docteur Lloyd Castafolte !

\- Je tiens à dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour cette erreur. Ce n'était pas prévu. Même si ce que vous venez de dire n'est pas tout à fait exact.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait c'est pas la machine qui est sur mon bras, c'est mon bras qui est une machine. »

Les deux amis l'observèrent avec plus d'attention, et se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, le membre de Tomska s'arrêtait au coude : de l'articulation jusqu'au bout de ses phalanges, son bras n'était que métal, fils divers et boutons de commandes.

« Comment vous avez fait pour avoir un bras bionique ?

\- Mon double du passé a mangé une pizza au peperonni, et me voilà.

\- Ha. »

Le révolutionnaire expliqua alors les raisons qui les avaient poussés, lui et Dante, à renverser le pouvoir en place. Peter, qui s'intéressait très modérément aux affaires politiques, écouta d'une oreille distraite – contrairement à ce lèche-bottes de Lloyd.

A la fin du discours de Tomska, le Visiteur avait retenu que la Reine faisait absolument n'importe quoi dans tous les domaines, et qu'il y avait très exactement quatorze taches suspectes sur le manteau du révolutionnaire. Après cela, Tomska demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire et s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Pas la peine, nous sommes imbattables, fanfaronna Lloyd. J'ai des turbo-poings et une épée-laser contrôlée par la pensée.

\- ...Oui bah moi au moins, j'ai un bras bionique, marmonna Tomska à mi-voix.

\- C'est nul, ricana l'humaniste.

\- C'est toi qui est nul.

\- Non, c'est toi qui-

\- Wow, les mecs ! S'énerva Peter. Grandissez un peu !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Peter ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard ayant été attiré par un papillon qui passait par là. Lloyd claqua des doigts devant son visage pour attirer son attention.

« _Pete_ ' ?

\- ...Excuse moi, tu disais ?

\- Rien. Soupira le robot. Allons-y. »

* * *

Tandis que Dante et Tomska tentaient de toutes leurs forces de motiver les troupes, admirez cette magnifique allitération en T, les deux compères se précipitèrent vers le palais royal afin de mettre leur plan à exécution – ou, devrais-je dire, leur absence total de plan structuré et fiable. Seulement...

« _Damn it_ , pesta Lloyd en freinant brusquement à quelques mètres du palais. »

La vénérée Clotilde IV, prévenue par ses conseillers de la révolte qui grondait, avait ordonné à ses gardes de bloquer l'entrée. Des dizaines de soldats se tenaient devant le peuple, prêt à sortir leurs armes. L'affrontement était désormais inévitable.

« ...ok, je propose qu'on faSSE MARCHE ARRIÈRE ! Hurla un habitant de Néo-Versailles.

\- Pas question, on va se battre ! Répliqua vaillamment Tomska. EN AVANT, TOUTE !

\- Sauve-qui-peut ! »

Les courageux petits révolutionnaires, impressionnés par l'armée qui leur faisait face, voulurent faire demi-tour. Il y eut alors un moment assez confus où ceux qui voulaient se battre entrèrent en collision avec les fuyards, et vice-versa. Soudain, un flash de lumière bleue éblouissant jaillit, figeant tout le monde. C'était Lloyd, très fier de lui, qui venait d'attaquer avec sa Castasword : un rayon laser en avait surgi et repoussé plusieurs gardes. Stupéfaite, la foule commença à s'agiter de nouveau.

« Il a une épée ! Une épée magique !

\- Et eux, ils en ont pas !

\- En avant toute ! »

Revigorés par la découverte de cette arme secrète, le peuple de Néo-Versailles se précipita vers le palais, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Séparés puis bousculés par la foule, Lloyd et Peter n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se laisser emporter. Le plus grand voulut retrouver son acolyte en scrutant la foule, mais il ne put que suivre le mouvement et se retrouva face à face avec l'un des soldats.

« Alors en fait, c'est un malentendu, moi j'ai rien à voir dans tout ç- »

Il recula d'un pas pour encaisser la beigne magistrale qu'il venait de prendre.

« Très bien. »

Il retroussa ses manches comme si cela allait lui être d'une quelconque utilité, et se jeta sur son assaillant avec hargne, décidé à se défendre. Lui et le garde basculèrent dans la poussière de la manière la plus pathétique qui soit, et Peter perdit très vite le contrôle de la situation malgré ses efforts.

« Pas sur le nez, s'il vous plaît, réussit-il à articuler, vaincu et résigné. »

L'autre leva le bras, prêt à en finir, mais un turbo-poing surgit de nulle part et le heurta violemment à la tempe, le faisant tomber par terre. Lloyd rétracta son bras (ce qui est une phrase étrange) et s'approcha de Peter pour mieux le surplomber, l'air victorieux.

« ...T'es vachement violent pour un humaniste, en fait, lâcha Peter, abasourdi.

\- Mais vas-y, râla Lloyd le ton pincé, ne me remercie surtout pas, continue de tout critiqu-

\- Attention ! »

Sans que Lloyd n'esquisse un geste, la Castsaword s'éleva dans les airs et s'abattit de toute ses forces sur le soldat qui menaçait d'attaquer le scientifique par derrière, le mettant hors d'état de nuire. Peter ne put retenir un glapissement stupéfait et bondit en arrière.

« _HOLY SHIT_ , ça marche vraiment ce truc ?!

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Claironna son acolyte, très fier de lui, en récupérant son arme. »

Il eut juste le temps de la reprendre en main avant qu'un autre soldat ne se jette sur lui. Ses connaissances en escrime étant pour le moment limités, il l'abattit du plat de la lame sur le crâne de son assaillant avant un « clong » assez inquiétant. Le robot fit alors volte-face et vit Peter qui se défendait à coups de poings face à un énième colosse, avec plus ou moins de succès. Son ami au manteau de clochard réussit à l'étourdir une fraction de seconde grâce à un violent crochet du coude, et Lloyd en profita pour l'assommer définitivement grâce à son arme personnalisée. Le soldat à terre ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et lâcha un pathétique « Allez vous faire foutre ».

« _Okidoki_ , marmonna Peter entre ses dents serrées avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Au revoir, passez une excellente journée ! Chantonna Lloyd en enjambant le blessé. »

\- ...Sérieusement ?

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un humaniste et les humanistes c'est _poli_.

\- Non, tu es juste- »

Une explosion lui coupa brutalement la parole – à la grande déception de Lloyd qui aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il était, et à la plus grande joie du Visiteur parce que les explosions, c'est vraiment trop cool. Mais...

« ...Pourquoi tout est en feu alors qu'ils n'ont même pas d'explosifs ?

\- On n'a pas le temps pour les incohérences scénaristiques, cours ! »

Peter tressaillit et se lança à sa suite sans plus chercher à comprendre.


	4. Diversions

**Chapitre 4 : Diversions**

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le palais royal, il s'avéra que toute la population de Néo-Versailles s'y trouvait déjà, arme au poing. Sabre au clair, les soldats de la reine continuaient de se déployer parmi la foule pour empêcher les révolutionnaires d'entrer, et la bataille faisait rage avec des bruitages très réussis d'armes s'entrechoquant et de sang clair coulant sur le sable chaud et bref vous savez saisi l'ambiance.

« Fais diversion !

\- Hein ? Croassa élégamment Peter, quelque peu...désarçonné.

\- Fais diversion ! Raconte leur la fin du monde s'ils attaquent le palais, je sais pas, n'importe quoi. C'est ton job quoi, merde à la fin ! Je m'occupe de trouver Zach et Mary.

\- Lloyd ! »

L'interpellé, déjà prêt à s'élancer, se retourna.

« Et. Et si on s'en sort pas ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon, à plus. »

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la blouse blanche de Lloyd s'était volatilisée – et Lloyd aussi, par la même occasion. Livré à lui-même, situation qui donnait rarement de bons résultats, Peter prit une grande inspiration. Curieusement, dans cette émeute qui ne le concernait même pas, il se sentait en terrain connu.

Après tout, le grand n'importe quoi était son élément.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit, une foule en colère était assemblée devant le palais. N'écoutant que son courage, Lloyd décida donc de faire le tour de la bâtisse. Se glissant parmi les combattants, il chercha une autre entrée pour se faufiler discrètement à l'intérieur. Par chance, il trouva la porte de service pour les domestiques, et aucun garde n'était devant, trop occupés à se battre. Il entra donc sans difficultés, et arriva dans les cuisines royales, où se trouvait...

« Zach ? Qu'est ce que tu fous l- ma Castasword !

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir Docteur. Répondit le jeune homme lorsque le scientifique lui reprit son arme des mains pour la serrer contre lui d'un geste possessif.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ? Où est Mary ?

\- Avec la reine. Elles sont devenues super copines. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-il devant le regard blasé-vénère de Lloyd. Et Peter ?

\- Il s'occupe des gens dehors. Allons chercher le processeur tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Le plus jeune hocha vigoureusement la tête et se lança à sa suite...avant de se prendre le stop le moins inattendu et le plus original de toutes les œuvres de fiction jamais créées auparavant : trois soldats entraient justement dans la cuisine.

« Attrapez-les ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Peter cherchait également à mener sa mission à bien.

Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut lorsqu'il s'avança vers les escaliers qui menaient vers la porte principale, et il se frotta mentalement les mains – si tant est que ce geste ait un sens. S'ils voulaient de la diversion, ce n'était pas un problème.

« Non, hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur le devant de la scène (car il avait trouvé le sens de la raison qui l'entraîne). Surtout n'envahissez pas le palais ! Sinon...

\- Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer ! Compléta un type au premier rang.

\- ...Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je m'appelle François Descraques, répondit l'homme en colère, et je viens de citer la punchline que _j'ai_ inventée et que _tu_ es en train de plagier.

\- Mais, mais, je ne vous connais pas ! Bredouilla le Visiteur en suant nerveusement.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes vraiment sans gêne, alors toi tu viens, comme ça, tranquille, dans l'univers que _j'ai_ galéré à mettre en place pendant quatre saisons, tu fais de la méta, des blagues nulles, tu reprends mes personnages, tu les mets en couple sans leur demander leur avis de manière extrêmement malsaine, tu cites des phrases entières de mon script sans aucune pression ! Pas gêné, le mec. Au nom de je ne sais quel crossover foireux que personne ne lit, en plus. Et on ne peut rien te dire sous prétexte que t'as mis un petit disclaimer tout moisi au début de la fic, j'hallucine. En plus si on tente la moindre intervention à ton sujet alors là, pardon, toute la fanbase nous tombe dessus, Twitter devient un champ de bataille style « eeeuh oui la liberté de création sur Internet » non mais mort de rire, elle a bon dos la liberté de création sur Internet tiens, d'autant-

\- E-en fait je voulais juste...

\- Hé, toi, là ! »

Peter se retourna. C'était le capitaine de tout à l'heure, le grand type avec ce chapeau de Napoléon toujours aussi fabuleux. Il empoigna rudement le Visiteur par le coude et l'empêcha de se dé battre.

« Ha, tu te crois malin, à réussir à t'échapper de la prison ? Aboya-t-il. Tu vas y retourner vite fait, crois-moi ! »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Peter et Lloyd se retrouvèrent dans les geôles de Néo-Versailles pour la deuxième fois de la journée. De là à dire que les précédents chapitres n'ont servi strictement à rien, il n'y a qu'un pas – que la dignité qui me reste ne parvient pas à franchir. La grosse différence, c'est qu'il y avait maintenant Zach avec eux.

« En fait, expliquait ce dernier, nous sommes restés dans la salle du trône après votre départ pour être interrogés, et Clotilde machin-chouette tenait la Castasword dans ses mains lorsqu'on l'a vue disparaître. Elle s'est effacée très lentement, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle n'était plus là. L'épée, pas la reine.

\- Donc...la reine a vu l'épée se téléporter ? Paniqua Lloyd.

\- Ben...oui ! Elle était furieuse. La reine, pas l'épée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je lui ai dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie qu'elle s'éteignait automatiquement, du coup elle m'a cru.

\- Ha, je vois ! Soupira Peter avec soulagement. Heureusement que l'épée ne s'éteint pas réellement lorsqu'elle n'a plus de batterie.

\- Dieu soit loué, non, renchérit Lloyd. Vous imaginez, ce serait vraiment une catastr...»

À cette minute précise, la lumière bleutée de la Castasword grésilla, puis perdit en luminosité jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, les plongeant dans le noir.

« ...Bon, essayons de rester calmes. »

* * *

« Lloyd, tu m'étouffes. Protesta Peter, pelotonné contre le mur.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne fais pas exprès, on est serrés comme dans une boîte de Wizz ici !

\- Ha ? Y a de la place de mon côté, pourtant, corrigea la voix de Zach. »

Voilà plus de deux heures que les trois comparses étaient enfermés dans le noir sans savoir comment s'échapper, et la promiscuité commençait à devenir de plus en plus pesante – enfin, ça dépendait pour qui, apparemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucune solution ne s'offrait à eux, et Peter sentait la panique monter lentement.

« On n'y arrivera jamais, gémit-il, fataliste.

\- C'est bien fait pour ta gueule, sifflota Lloyd.

\- Mais non dites pas ça ! Protesta Zach.

\- Si ! Renchérit Peter, penaud, si, c'est bien fait pour ma gueule. J'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans les missions, et aller à Néo-Versailles...J'aurais jamais du essayer de sauver le monde !

\- C'est fini la crise de diva, oui ?

\- ...Zach, pourquoi tu as une voix de fille, d'un coup ?

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! »

Une lumière vive les aveugla brutalement, dévoilant Dante, Tomska et Mary qui brandissait une lampe dans la main droite. Et dans sa main gauche...

« Le processeur !

\- Oui, le processeur. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Heureusement que personne ne comptait sur vous pour aller le chercher, hein.

\- On n'arrivait pas à sortir ! Ils nous ont enfermés là-dedans, et la Castasword ne fonctionnait plus...

\- _Peut-être_ mais en attendant c'est pas vous qui avez réussi à vous infiltrer dans le palais à moitié détruit pour récupérer ce satané collier ! Insista leur amie d'un ton pincé en attendant des félicitations - qui ne vinrent jamais, parce que ses amis étaient de vrais lourdauds, parfois. »

Mais sa bravoure (et celle de Tomska et Dante, bien entendu) fut récompensée par les fervents remerciements desdits lourdauds lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur cellule. Zach voulut se diriger vers la sortie, mais Tomska le retint fermement par le bras.

« C'est impossible de sortir sans être vu. Tout le monde connait vos visages, maintenant, ey les soldats vous cherchent. On va prendre le souterrain qui mène directement à la boutique de Dante, et vous pourrez vous enfuir avec le processeur.

\- Le souterrain qui...et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?! Explosa Peter.

\- C'est une sortie réservée aux cas d'extrême urgence, plaida Tomska qui, soit dit en passant, avait l'air d'en avoir sérieusement assez de toute cette histoire. Venez avec moi. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe s'extirpait dudit souterrain, qui reliait effectivement le boutique de Dante aux geôles du palais par un miracle architectural quelconque – et fort pratique.

Une mauvaise surprise les y attendait néanmoins : le petit magasin de Dante, une baraque de bois semblable à l'échoppe de Ben-Je-Ressemble-A-Jack-Sparrow, avait été dévastée par les révolutionnaires et les casseurs. Dante laissa échapper un feulement de colère en voyant ses articles piétinés et les étagères à moitié brisées.

« La garde royale est passée par là, constata-t-il avec amertume.

\- O-on peut vous aider à réparer tout ça si vous voulez.

\- Oh, c _ome on_ ! Protesta joyeusement Tomska. C'est juste deux étagères renversées, c'est pas comme si la Terre était ravagée et qu'une pluie d'acide nous tombait dessus...en fait si, mais ça ne sert à rien de dramatiser ! Regardez-moi ça. Cette boutique est solide ! »

De son bras non-bionique, il tambourina contre le mur pour en éprouver ladite solidité et prouver son propos. Et le mur s'effondra sur eux.

* * *

« Lloyd, tu es encore là ?

\- Je suis juste ici.

\- Tu es conscient ?

\- Arrête tes conneries et viens m'aider, plutôt. »

Peter roula des yeux et acheva de s'extirper d'entre les planches, toussant à cause de la poussière que cet accident avait soulevé, avant de chercher son ami des yeux. Un bras se leva faiblement à travers les débris, bras au bout duquel se trouvait, assez logiquement, son meilleur ami. Peter l'aida à se relever en tirant sur son poignet et découvrit avec soulagement que Lloyd avait eu le réflexe de plaquer la machine contre lui, faisant un rempart de son corps. Elle était miraculeusement intacte.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de la Castasword, qui était en piteux état, éraflée et curieusement bosselée par endroit, et le minuscule micro intégrée pendouillant tristement au bout du pommeau comme un ressort cassé. Le scientifique sentit son cœur se briser à ce spectacle, et on aurait presque entendu les violons chanter s'il y en avait eu.

« Elle...elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, articula-t-il en clignant très vite des yeux.

\- Je sais, voulut gentiment le réconforter Peter, une main posée sur son épaule. Viens, on va la ramener avec nous. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était agenouillé pour ramasser la Castasword. Sans le vouloir, son doigt appuya sur un bouton dissimulé sous la coque. Un faisceau de lumière bleue jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la lame, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. D'abord stupéfait, une expression de joie pure prit place sur le visage de Peter, qui se tourna vers Lloyd.

« Le sabre laser ! Il marche !

\- Oui...murmura l'inventeur, abasourdi. Ça veut dire que je peux la réparer !

\- Ça veut surtout dire qu'on peut jouer à _Star Wars_ , mon pote ! »

En poussant un cri de joie, le plus grand commença à mimer des combats épiques avec l'épée robotique en faisant des « pew pew pew swouuussh » terriblement réalistes avec la bouche, sous le regard consterné de son acolyte.

« Allez, viens ! Poursuivit-il en jouant avec le laser. On dirait que je suis Dark Vador, et toi tu ferais...je ne sais pas, quelqu'un d'assez méchant pour que le combat soit équitable. Genre Voldemort.

\- Voldemort n'a même pas de nez, déjà. Répliqua Lloyd. Et ensuite, rends-moi cette épée immédiatement avant que tu ne me l'abîmes. »

Le plus grand obéit de mauvaise grâce. Mais il se remémora également la succession d'évènements qui les avait menés ici, notamment leur dispute, il se sentit soudainement plus coupable qu'autre chose.

« Désolé. »

Le visage d'apparence neutre, Lloyd croisa les bras en attendant la suite.

« ...Désolé. Répéta-t-il. Pour tout ce que j'ai balancé, l'autre fois, sur Castasword et tout ça...je le pensais pas vraiment hein ? En fait si, parce quand tu dis quelque chose c'est que tu l'as forcément pensé à un moment, disons juste que j'ai regretté tout de suite après. Je serais mort une douzaine de fois si t'avais pas fait tes machines de toute façon, alors qu'elles fonctionnent ou pas...c'est pas le plus important, tu vois, en fait... »

Il s'empêtra dans une fin de phrase embrouillée et sombra dans un long silence gênant.

« Woah. C'était tellement gay.

\- Non ça ne l'était pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si

\- Non.

\- Si

\- Non.

\- Je te fais honte ? Ironisa le plus petit, goguenard.

\- On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation.

\- Mais non, mentit Lloyd en se jurant de troller son ami jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. »

Peter avait l'air tellement penaud qu'il décida de le prendre en pitié.

« C'est bon, on oublie. Grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais plus d'insultes sur ma Castasword.

\- Ok. Juré.

\- Ni de reproches quand une des machines ne fonctionnent plus.

\- Ok, répéta Peter.

\- Bon. On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Le Visiteur sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire de boulettes.

« Rien. Dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les autres. On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait ça, tiens, souffla Lloyd.

\- Ouais. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, tout en essayant de retrouver leur souffle. Peter se laissa lentement glisser contre la porte, les jambes tremblantes à cause de l'effort.

« Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de faire ça. J'en ai marre de me faire...

\- Tu dis ça mais tu fais rien pour que ça change. Contra le scientifique avec un rictus.

\- Mec. Sérieusement. Faut qu'on trouve une solution. Je sais que tu t'en fous parce que t'es un robot, mais personnellement j'en ai marre de me faire courser par des zombies chaque fois que je rentre chez moi. »

* * *

(Side note : Je plaide non coupable.)


End file.
